


What Just Happened?

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, but it's more like a wet dream with a mental connection to someone else, techincally it's just masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: There was something somebody failed to tell Harry about the link between him and Voldemort.





	What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 4 prompt: something you don't ship
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/WecSDIB.jpg)

Harry's breathing picked up until he was panting heavily. There was the lightest touch against his nipple like a snake's tongue coming out to taste the air and the sensation did wonderful things to his bollocks. He moaned and his partner did it again. Then a hot, wet mouth enclosed over the nipple and sucked.

His hips bucked up against his partner. Then their hand reached down and fisted over his cock. Not just Harry's, no, they'd wrapped their long fingers tightly around his cock and their own, squeezing them together. They worked their hand up and down slowly at first, to make sure the sensation was as pleasurable as they'd intended, then they sped up. Harry whined and pumped his hips, loving the way his foreskin rubbed his against theirs.

Suddenly the sensation was too much and he groaned, they groaned too, and then Harry's stomach was covered in their combined white cream. He opened his eyes to see his lover. Shocked red eyes stared at him from out of a pale face.

Harry started violently enough to wake himself up. He panted as he took stock of the situation. His flannel pyjama top was pulled up and his own spunk covered his stomach. His cock had worked its way up so that the head and foreskin were trapped under the band of his pyjama bottoms which explained the delicious friction.

As he used a corner of his sheet to clean himself he shuddered; no one was ever going to learn about that dream.


End file.
